


虫♂爱

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	1. Chapter 1

雌虫在巢穴外捡到一个人。

这个人被打断四肢丢在这里，看起来快要死了。雌虫吐丝把他裹起来带回了家。

雌虫用魔法治好了他的伤，它需要一个伴侣给它孵卵和照看幼仔。为了防止它的伴侣逃跑，它给这个人注射了一点毒液。分量不多，足以让这个人死心塌地的呆在它身边。

过了两天，这个人醒了。像一个小动物一样黏在雌虫身边。雌虫感到满意。

雌虫并不急着与他交尾，它知道人类是脆弱又多疑的动物；需要耐心和时间来豢养。

它吐丝做成柔软结实的床铺供人类休息。人类暖和又柔软，它喜欢抱着人类睡觉。人类看起来很依赖它，这是个好兆头。

十天之后雌虫决定与自己的伴侣交尾。它在伴侣体内产下了十枚卵。人类看起来不是很适应插入体内的输卵管，一直抓着雌虫的虫足不停吸气，眼睛也变得红红的。雌虫伸出口器去舔舐他的舌头来安抚他。

它没有什么性欲，只想早点把卵产完让自己的伴侣少受点罪。

人类被虫卵撑的大了肚子，成天窝在虫子窝里。

雌虫很细心地照料他，过了半年他生下了幼虫。

雌虫非常高兴，人类也是。人类喜欢带着幼虫们出去玩，和幼虫们嬉闹。

后来人类不见了。幼虫们说他被别的人类带走了。

雌虫很生气，它要把自己的伴侣带回来。


	2. Chapter 2

国王讨厌前首相。  
那个人满脑子只有权和钱，除了玩阴谋诡计什么都不干。  
他被前首相当做傀儡养大，不过国王最后还是抢到权力把首相抓了起来。  
他打断了前首相的四肢，把那人丢到森林里。  
后来国王后悔了。毕竟前首相算他半个父亲，而且也没有认真考虑过怎么害国王。  
国王也不知道前首相对他有多少真心在里面。  
谁也不知道那个人脑子里装的什么。  
国王出猎的时候看到了前首相，他坐在草地上编着花环，露出幸福的笑容。  
国王从来没有看到他露出过这种表情，所以国王很生气。他把前首相带了回来。  
前首相不认得国王，也不会说话了。总是用茫然的眼神看周围的一切。  
国王觉得他这样比谄媚算计的样子顺眼多了，也就把他养在宫殿里。  
前首相就茫然地住在宫殿里，老透过窗户往外面看。看的是森林的方向。  
国王有天晚上喝醉了，进了前首相的房间把他上了。  
他注意到前首相的身上有大大小小的疤痕，似乎是很久之前的。  
他想问伤疤是怎么回事，又想起来问了也没有回答了。就感到泄气。  
前首相摸起来滑溜溜的很舒服，胸部软软的还会渗出乳汁。  
国王想他不知道遭遇了什么，而且还是因为自己把人丢到森林里去。  
国王确实后悔了。


End file.
